iFell For Him
by Crommunist
Summary: Sam and Freddie are in a big fight, why? Carly will tell you the entire story, Seddie one-shot  -  R&R please  Rated T for minor language.


_**iFell for him.**_

_**An iCarly Fanfic.**_

_**By yours truly,**_

_**Crommunist**_

_**(A/N) Before I start I want to tell you guys that this is my first POV story, and it's Carly's most of the time, until I change it, but don't worry, it's still a Seddie, and for you Creddies out there, a Creddie story is just around the corner :D.**_

_**Seddiers, don' stalk me for that comment D:, I just want some Creddie fans, sue me xD.**_

_**And now, on with the show!**_

_**NOTE: Carly's POV.**_

So yeah, iCarly's been going bad those last few days, Sam and Freddie had this really serious fight, I've never seen them this angry at each other, I mean, usually they _look_ angry, but this time they _are._

Well, it all started at Valerie's slumber party, yes, Valerie, that girl who used Freddie for her show, so, me and Sam were invited, she played the usual Truth and Dare game, and asked Sam who was her first kiss, I knew Sam wouldn't expose that secret if it meant hell freezing over, but, score two for peer pressure, Sam ended up saying "Freddie" and got disqualified from the game for lying, until _someone _stood up for her, Missy, yes, that little redhead bitch that I used to like, she said she saw them kiss, and Sam got laughed at and humiliated, okay I'm going into details here, the fight was because Sam told him that she told the girls at the party, he told her that she swore never to tell anyone, she just ignored him, he followed her, lecturing her about it, until she started swearing at him, they started with language fighting, and then, the limbs joined the quarrel, they were tangled in slapping arms, punching fists, and kicking legs, I had to stop them, and there was one way, _Miss Brigg's Bullhorn._

They don't talk to each other at all now, they barely even talk to me, and I have to drag them from their homes so we can rehearse for iCarly, and actually go live, that one time, Sam swore at Freddie live, he swore back, they ended up fighting again, and I had to cut the show, and make up between them, again.

Until this one day, Sam came over, after the never-ending fight she and Freddie had for two weeks now, she doesn't set foot in Bushell Plaza, fearing they might fight again, we went to my room, she told me it was urgent, and she had to tell someone, and chose her Best friend, obviously.

"Well, what's wrong? Did Freddie prank you?"

"No, it's not that,"

"Then what is it? Did your mom hide the ham again?"

"No,"

"Is Melanie coming over?"

"No,"

"Did you-"

"Carly, I love Freddie,"

"Wait, What?" Woah, woah, woah, slow down there cowgirl, _I love Freddie_? Three words back at you: _What, the, hell?_ I think she's joking, but she looks serious, I noticed I was in a mental shock state, so I looked at her.

"Wait what come again?"

"I love Freddie," Sam said it again, she _loves Freddie_? Yeah, and Mrs. Benson let Freddie wear his toe-sandals to school…

"Wait what?" I asked her for the third time, trying to recover from the shock, _she loves Freddie?_ I've asked myself that question a bazillion times since she said it, is she lying, Spencer told me she's good at it.

"I told you, I, Love, Freddie, the guy next door, the tech geek, AKA Frednub, Fredweena Queen of wieners? Been crushing on you since what? Sixth grade? iCarly's tech producer, familiar?"

"Yeah, but wait, you love him?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yes…" Sam answered, in an unsure tone a deaf man can notice, I just burst out laughing at her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You, and Freddie?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Sam had a serious expression on her face, she wasn't joking, I thought it would be wise to stop laughing and talk to her about it.

"So, when did you start?"

"I guess at the slumber party, when I answered Valerie,"

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"That's why I'm here, what am I gonna do?"

"I think you should tell him,"

"Are you nuts? Did someone smack you with Charles Dingo's head or something?"

"No, I'm serious, just tell him,"

"You tell him,"

"Hey hey, I've been a love messenger before, not happening again," That was honest, when Gibby fell for Shannon, who do you think sent their messages around?

"Gibby and Shannon?"

"I don't wanna remember…"

"Alright, just tell him for me, please?"

"No, you have to tell him,"

"How?"

"You find a way,"

"Alright fine, I'll come up with a plan, I gotta run now, thanks," Sam smiled and ran out, a few seconds later, I could hear some footsteps outside the door, I expected Sam.

"What is it Sam?"

"It's me Freddie,"

"Come in," What's Freddie doing here, I heard the door slam as I looked away from my Pear-Pad and saw him, nervous and trying to smile at me.

"You can stop trying to smile now," I suggested.

"Thank you," he said with a relieved tone as he threw himself on my bed.

"Carls, can I tell you something serious, you can't tell anyone?"

"Sure,"

"Like no one, if the world depends on it?"

"Sounds like a secret," I stated the obvious, a new habit I took up not so long ago.

"Good, 'cause, I think I like Sam,"

"Wait, what?" Freddie _Likes Sam? _Wait, let's quote that again: _'Cause, I think I like Sam,_ Three words, buckaroo: _What, the, Hell, _Wait, I did this just a few minutes a-Oh My Gosh they love each other without knowing it.

"I said, I like Sam,"

"Wait what come again?" I asked him, the same way I asked Sam.

"Carly, I, like, Sam, is that too hard?"

"Well, Yeah!" I answered in an obvious tone, my best friends love each other and he thinks that's simple?

"How come? Last time Germy told me he liked Tasha, I told him to talk to her, and it was kind of easy,"

"When did it start?"

"Well, Germy and I were doing this project on-"

"I meant the you liking Sam thingy!"

"When she told me about the slumber party,"

"Oh…" History is repeating himself, I heard myself saying _"What the Fuck?" _Over and over again in my head.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I just thought, you had a crush on me,"

"Carly, I think a crush wouldn't last as long as five years…"

"I thought so too,"

"You're missing the point, what I'm saying is, I like Sam, what should I do?"

"Why did you come here then?"

"Because you're a girl, and you two are best friends since what? First Grade, so you know each other by heart, maybe you would know how Sam would react…"

Wait wait wait! But that's not fair! I love Freddie, he's been in love with me for Five to Six years, and now he's throwing me away for a meat-hungry blonde, not on my watch…

"I kind of, expect her, to, laugh at you? Not that you're lame or anything, she does that to everyone who she doesn't like back, and we all know…"

"I get it, well, I'll try and forget her, thanks Carly," Freddie walked out the door, a few seconds later, I heard some footsteps outside, it must be Freddie, he might have forgot to hug me or something.

"CARLY!" Sam's familiar voice yelled out for me.

"Come in,"

Sam walked in and laid down exactly where Freddie had been a few seconds ago, playing with my _"Church Pants"_ pillow, wait, since when did I have that pillow?

"Carly, what if he laughs at me, what if he thinks I'm pranking him or anything, what should I do then?"

"Sam, he won't laugh at you,"

"What if he thinks it's a prank?"

"I never really thought of that," I lied, I know, I'm bad, sue me, but I don't want some Meat-aholic all over my Freddie, he's mine, and all three of us know it.

"You think I shouldn't tell him?"

"Maybe you should wait a while…"

"Alright, thanks Carls," Sam walked out again, that was easy, well, at least Freddie might be mine and w-oh, here come the footsteps again, must be Freddie.

"Come in," I answered to the constant knocking on the door.

"Hey Carly," Freddie answered as he laid down on the bed for a second time.

"Hey,"

"I can't forget her,"

"Just think of something else?"

"Sam pops up in everything I try, I tried fencing, playing with my action figures, playing video games, heck I even tried- Oh well you don't need to know the rest,"

"And the point?" Pervert… thinks I don't know what he's talking about.

"So, I was wondering, what if she likes me back, for example?"

"Then you two would probably become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I…guess so,"

"But chances are she's gonna laugh at you," I noted and lied again, hell he's not going after her.

"Possible, well, thanks again Carly," He stood up in order to walk out, until the door slammed open, and both of them met, oh no, I'm doomed.

"Hey Car-Wait what is _he _doing here?" Sam pondered.

"_He! _Happens to have a name!"

"A very bad one too,"

"Freddie is not a bad name,"

"But Fredward is,"

"Well Samantha is no better!"

"You don't hear people calling their children Fredward!"

"You don't hear people calling their children Samantha!"

"That's because they shorten it to Sam!"

"And they shorten Fredward to Freddie!"

"GUYS!" Ugh, their voices are so annoying sometimes.

"Carly! Tell him/her to stop!" They both said in unison.

"Stop repeating what I say! Ugh!" They both said it again in unison.

"Carly! Tell him/her to stop repeating everything I say!" They both yelled at me.

"GUYS! Stop yelling!"

"Then what is he doing here?"

"He was talking to me,"

"About how desperately he's been going after you?" Sam mocked, that was a good one though, and I wish she was right though…

"That is not true! I was telling Carly that-"Freddie stopped suddenly, hell he's not gonna tell her, is he?

"Tell her what?" Sam snapped back at him.

"Carly! Would you tell her to stop acting bitchy and mind her own business!"

"This is my business! Who invited you anyways?"

"Carly and Spencer did, who invited _you?"_

"Carly and Spencer did,"

"Well you might aswell leave 'cause I came here first, and me and Carly need to talk about girl stuff,"

"Your lying is horrible,"

"I wasn't lying, I was gonna tell her that I-"Sam stopped, same time Freddie did, I was hoping none of them would let it slip out, they both turned at me and yelled.

"Carly!"

"Okay guys! We are not going anywhere if we're gonna fight like this, so, are you gonna stop fighting or not?"

"I'll stop fighting," Freddie agreed.

"Oh well that's great, you always stand by Carly, right?"

"Yes, deal with it!"

"No, this time, Carly's mine," Sam pulled me beside her.

"I think Carly wants to stop the fight, and I think I do too!" Freddie pulled me, and soon enough, it was tug of Carly war…

"Guys! Stop pulling me around! What's all this about anyways?"

"Carly, I thought you were helping me!" They both said this together, I was helping both of them, this is gonna hurt…

"No, Carly was helping me!" They both yelled again together, then they both looked at me with dagger eyes, I knew I was in trouble.

"I thought you were helping me! Would you stop that?" They both yelled together…

"Uh, guys, I have to tell you something,"

"What?"

"The truth is, I've helped both of you,"

"Why?"

"I thought I could trust you!"

"Your secrets are safe with me!"

"What secret?" Freddie asked.

"Sam's secret,"

"Oh…"

"So, choose which one you'll be helping, Carly," Sam said.

"It's either me, or lady Freddirella,"

"Okay fine! Would you two stop pressuring me!" I had to tell them, this was too much to handle, score three for peer pressure, It was burning me, I had to tell.

"Freddie's been crushing on you Sam, and Sam's been crushing on you, Freddie,"

"Wait, what?" They both said together.

"You both love each other,"

"But you told me he/she was gonna laugh!" They both said in unison, I stayed silent, not wanting to answer them, they then looked at each other, and their frowns dissipated, I noticed a small smirk sketched on both their faces, I noticed the mistake I had done, and decided to run for it, I quickly threw my Pear-Pad on the table and ran out of the room, I caught a glimpse of their heads colliding, but I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or whatnot, and hell if they try doing anything on my bed!

_**(A/N): Cute eh? I know it's cliché and cheesy, but cute ^-^ anyways, R&R please :D**_

_**3 Luvz n'Kisses,**_

_**Crommunist.**_


End file.
